I Love You
by 2DaughtersOfAthena
Summary: A fight. A make-up. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**[A.N] This is going to be really bad. Just a heads up**

* * *

"I hate you!"

For a moment, all was silent. Then the blonde-haired, grey-eyed teen realised what she had just said. And the effect it would have on the black-haired, green-eyed man of the same age standing across from her. When the man spoke, his voice was a quiet, deadly calm:

"Then maybe you should leave."

"Wait, Percy, I didn't-"

"Leave. Now."

Silence enveloped the couple. With silent tears streaming down her face, Annabeth pushed past Percy and walked out the door of his apartment. She was hurt, and shocked. How could her boyfriend make her leave his house? How had those words slipped out of her mouth? And, more importantly, where would this leave them? Maybe he didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore. Maybe he now hated her. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to see her again…

All of these thoughts and more were running through her mind, and each one was quickly replaced by another, worse idea. But Annabeth didn't know that in his bedroom, in his Mom's apartment, Percy was having similar thoughts…

* * *

**[A.N] I know, I know, it's really short. Writing doesn't come as naturally to me as it does for others. I was trying to come up with ideas for stories for around three weeks when this popped into my head.**

**R&R, constructive criticism, no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth walked as quickly as her legs would take her down the streets of New York. Far away as possible from the thoughts that haunted her mind back with Percy and what had happened. How had she got so angry? And would things ever be the same as they once were. No. Never.

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and slowed down a few yards from a cafe to not bypass the stop. It was a small place with a few letters of the once forgotton name fallen below the umberellas and stolen away in the night. She took the nearest seat at the table and put her head in her cold air somehow soothed her mind like a breeze vacuuming out unwanted thoughts. The anger had vanished from her and it was replaced only by shame. How could she argue with a reason like that? How could anyone. But he'd made her so angry! But for now she would go to the park. Or to the sports centre. She couldn't sit here another minute. she had to move. Anywhere but back to _him_.

Annabeth stood up from her spot at the table and started walking again.

Meanwhile, Percy was sitting on the edge of his bed in his room, eating blue fudge and thinking of Annabeth. How could she say something like that? Any of that stuff? She'd been obnoxious and judgemental, but it didn't change the way he thought about her.

Percy swallowed the fudge and took a sip of water. He picked up the photo of Annabeth on his bedside table, her blond hair shining in the golden sunlight of the afternoon. What had he done wrong?

"Percy, are you okay?" called Sally, his Mom, from behind the bedroom door.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" he responded immediately, a little jumpy. Straight after he said the words, he regretted his tone. He was sure his Mom would notice something was up after that suspicious start to a conversation.

"Only, I heard Annabeth leave and she seemed pretty upset?" The concern in her voice was apparent.

"Don't worry about us Mom ," he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it or make some blue cheese?" she asked.

"I think I'm just gonna go for a walk."

"Okay, don't go too far."

Percy listened for her fading footsteps before opening the door to the hall and walking down the stairs to outside. The cool wind whipped his face and blew leaves from the trees into his path as he sighed again and began to walk down the streets and alleys of New York. He felt sorry for his Mom. It hadn't been her fault. He was just annoyed at Annabeth. She'd said so many horrible things today including that last statement. Where's the strategy in her words now? Wasn't she supposed to be clever? So where's the thought of control? Nowhere. Percy resented her. He resented himself for ever thinking it could work with her. How could he have been so blind to think anything good would come of it. All they'd done today was argue. But that was after...Anyway, that didn't matter now. None of it did.

Percy turned a corner and reached a small cafe with a few of the letters torn down by the wind and harsh city conditions. Gone and lost. Like most things did these days. The little table nearest seemed like a good spot to turn back or sit down, but Percy couldn't will himself to do so. He had to burn the anger and if he turned back, that would only make him feel more hate for not finishing something at a chance. One of his apparent _problems_. Percy paused at a road and crossed when there were no cabs in sight. Opposite was the park. Maybe he would spend some time at the lake. That was his favourite spot to watch the world drift pushed against the wrought iron gate which lead into the park and started to walk onto the grass, disregarding the sign that told him to walk on the path. It didn't seem necessary.

The shade of the tall and lofty tree's guarded his face and he liked the cool air freshening his face. He walked down another path turning toward the lake and the bench that sat in front of the lake and stared over the clear blue and glistening water in the midday sun. Percy moved around the final tree and stopped immediately. Someone was sitting there. A blond girl. she turned and her hair shined in the sun like the photo of her kept in his room. When he stopped she looked for the place where Percy stood, without seeing him. Annabeth. He saw her stormy grey eyes and hated the fact that she was here. This was his sanctuary. Not hers. He wanted to yell at her. To ask her questions. To tell her he was sorry for anything he ever did wrong. But he couldn't. He turned away, anger finally gone and rushed home. Nowhere was safe.

Annabeth stared at the tree leaves, swearing to herself she'd seen someone staring at her. Someone with sea-green eyes and dark hair. Percy. But he wouldn't come here. This is her spot. This was her sanctuary. He hated coming here. So why would he follow her? Was it possible he wanted to end things? Annabeth decided she wouldn't let him. Not after everything they went through together. And who was he to come here and end it? _Coward_. Why couldn't he realise why'd she'd said those things and what he'd done to deserve that statement? Because he was Percy. Stubborn Percy.

Or maybe it was the leaves and they looked a strange sea-green in the light of the lake.

* * *

**[A.N] 2nd chapter is here! Written by Abi, for all you who want to know**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A.N] I'm so so so sorry this took so long guys. Seriously. But I've had severe Writer's Block. It sucks ****. Anyway, on with the story!]**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

* * *

A few days later, after no contact with Annabeth, Percy realised it was _his_ fault for the argument. _Percy _was the one who started it. _Percy _was the one who kept the argument going. So _Percy _had to apologise. Not Annabeth. He started thinking of how. 3 minutes later, he stopped thinking of how. He couldn't figure it out. The only thing he _could_ figure out was that he couldn't make it up to her alone. He called the one person who could help him right now. Piper.

"_Hello?_"

"**Piper?**"

"_Yeah. Who is this?"_

"**It's Percy. I need help.**"

"_What have you done now?_"

"**I had a row with Annabeth. I don't want to talk about it, but I need help apologising.**"

"_Help as in…?_"

"**As in I have no clue how to make it up to her. I need something big, and personal, but I don't know what. So I need your advice."**

"_What's in it for me?_"

"**Wait, what?**"

"_What's in it for me? I get so many dating advice calls, I got sick of it. So I'll only help if you give something back. What'll it be, Perce?_"

"**Whatever it takes."**

"_Are you sure?_"

"**Completely. 100%. Absolutely. For de-**"

"_Okay, I get it. You'll do anything for Annabeth. So I take back what I said. You don't need to give me anything."_

"**So why-**"

"_I needed to make sure you were sincere. Anyone who says no because I want something back doesn't love their partner enough to get my help. But you __**do**__ love Annabeth, so you can get my help. Right, so tell me the whole story, and leave nothing out."_

So he did.

"_Wow, you kinda screwed up there. Were you thinking when you said that?"_

"**No, I wasn't. Are you gonna help me or what?**"

"_Sorry. Here's what you're going to have to do…"_

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

* * *

After 3 days of sitting in her dorm alone, Annabeth suddenly decided to go for a walk. Then decided against it just as quickly. _What if she saw Percy?_ He might end it, and, even though she was mad, she still loved him. She couldn't bear to be torn apart because of a stupid argument. _No, _she thought, _the best thing I can do is stay here. He can't break up with me if he can't talk to me._

Annabeth was so deep into her thoughts; she didn't hear the knocking at her door. For a while, at least. Jumping up, the troubled teen ran to let the guest in, forgetting that it could be Percy. Thankfully, it wasn't. Annabeth wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

The FedEx guy thrust **[A.N] Good word!]** a wrapped up package and a note into her hands, turned on his heel, and left. Without giving her a chance to thank him or see his face. Annabeth was still thinking about the fight with Percy, so didn't register the weird behaviour.

Walking over to her bed, Annabeth wondered what could be inside the package. Brimming with curiosity, she ripped the paper off. Chocolates. _From who? _Annabeth wondered. They tasted nice. It was only a while later that she realised she hadn't looked at the note yet. _Silly me_. On the little Post-It were two simple words.

_**I'm sorry**_

_Gonna have to do better than that, Seaweed Brain._

* * *

The next day, Annabeth decided that yes, she _will _go outside today, and no, she _won't _back out of it. Pulling on her trainers, she opened the door. To find 11, single, thorn-less red roses. _Let's see, _she muses, _11 roses tell me I'm truly and deeply loved. Single roses mean depict utmost devotion. Thorn-less roses mean "Love at First Sight". And red roses mean "I Love You"._

Annabeth was touched. Never before had anyone gone to such lengths to make her feel appreciated. She was startled out of her reverie by a man in an orange t-shirt and jeans, holding a white rose. He handed it to her, before pointing down the hallway to the elevator and moving on. _What's going on? _

Although weary, Annabeth did indeed walk down the hallway to the elevator. Once again, there was a man in an orange t-shirt and jeans, again holding a white rose. He handed it to her, pressed the button to the 1st floor **[A.N] Is that right? In England we call it the ground floor] **and walked out. This continued – men in orange t-shirts and jeans giving her a white rose, pointing her in a certain direction and walking away – until Annabeth came to the clearing she had found a while ago. By now, she had a collection of roses.

Looking around, Annabeth saw a vase for her to put her roses in, and a throne, made of bronze, with picture of an owl on one arm-rest, and a picture of a trident on the other.

Sitting in it, for that was clearly what she was meant to do, Annabeth had just one thought.

_What are you up to, Seaweed Brain?_

* * *

**[A.N] Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, and sorry for any OOC-ness**

**R&R, no flames please, just constructive criticism**

**This chapter here was written by Lauren, for all those who want to know**


	4. Chapter 4 - final chapter

**Okay, Abi here...fair warning, this could be really bad so :) all round**

_**Promise to update other stories soon  
**_

* * *

As Annabeth sat down in the comfortable throne in the forest, she began to admire the place around her. It was beautiful. Tiny and intricate flowers, much like the ones she'd received from the strangers this morning, were sprawled over the trees in neat little clumps. Percy would never come up with anything like this. But then again, Percy would have never said...Never mind. Maybe today, if he pulled out all the stocks, she might forive him. Might.

If Annabeth stared close enough at the lush green layers of leaves on the towering trees she could just see a thick black wire travelling down the back and round them. Fairy lights. This had one name written all over it. Piper. But if Percy had asked Piper for help, does that mean he's dedicated or just plain lazy?

Percy turned around the corner into the park. W.O.W. Piper had totally changed the place. It was beautiful. He didn't like the way she'd dressed the lake, but still. Annabeth would love it. Piper had given him a list of things to make sure Annabeth enjoyed her day. Percy privately wished Annabeth wasn't mad at him any more or this would be Hades on Earth. Annabeth would not just kill him. The silent treatment can be deadly to anyone who knows. Or anyone who knows Annabeth.

Percy watched as Malcolm, Annabeth's slightly overprotective brother walked up to her and said her name. She jumped and turned round to find him, smiling, although looking a little disappointed to see him. He couldn't help but smile at her vaguely happy face. He wished she would look at him with a smile the next time they spoke at the planned time. Soon.

Percy looked around at his friends, setting the table for a fun night. It would be good or Percy would die by Athena. He was sure death didn't get more painful than death by mother. Especially one trained in combat better than anyone else.

The sky was darkening a little by the time Annabeth sat down again. She'd been talking to Malcolm nearly all of five hours. It was amazing to see how much she missed being a sister rather than just a friend or a little more. When she did sit down again, it wasn't at her throne this time. It was at a huge and long wood table accompanied by her friends, lead by Malcolm. Annabeth looked around the table for Percy, trying to find him. He was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth supposed she might be able to survive a little longer without him, but not for long.

The evening begun with food, brought out by a smiling Juniper and Grover carrying any food anyone at the table could want. Annabeth sat next to Thalia and Grover. The tiny fairy lights turned on over the heads of the eaters and Annabeth glanced up to see the stars looking even closer with the yellowing lights hanging in the sky about the trees. Still, there was no sign of Percy. Annabeth secretly hoped he would show. She missed him like never before. It was impossible. But what he had done was punishable by severe something...and Percy loved Annabeth's company. Take it away and both of them are lost.

Jokes were told throughout the evening and everyone laughed. It was the most fun all of them had had in ages. Even Clarisse laughed, Chris's arm wrapped around her as she giggled to the Grover jokes which wouldn't have been funny without the good spirit of the evening and good food.

Music was playing throughout the evening. Annabeth excused herself when people started dancing to Grover's lively tunes on his reed pipes, avoiding any dancing. Soon she reached a tree with a post-it note attached. She picked it up and examined it, turning it over in her fingers.

Annabeth glanced down at the tiny blue post-it note in her hand.

**_"Sorry"_**

it read in Percy's untidy scrawl of handwriting. Annabeth smiled a little. She was getting her seaweed brain back. It was easier to forgive him than it should have been.

"I really am sorry, Annabeth," came Percy's deep voice from behind her. Her face fell and mind flooded with betrayal once more. Maybe distance was better. She could forget what he'd done with time and maybe come back. But it was hard to stay away from him for only a few days, it would be torture being longer away from him. She turned around to face him, her steely glare back in full mode but smiling behind the mask of anger. Percy backed up a little. Annabeth glared at Percy who smiled weakly at her.

"I know, I just can't believe what you did," she said.

"Please, I just want to show you something," Percy said, turning away from the trees. Annabeth felt she should stay put, but followed him anyway. Maybe this could help her love him completely again. And not hate him.

Percy lead her to the lake they used to sit at together and looked out over the lake to the small hut standing there, for Annabeth.

It was a small wooden hut made with several pillars surrounding a circular platform with stairs at the edges and stepping stones to the hut. The place was lit with more blue and purple fairy lights over the cone of wood on the top of the hut. Round the side of the top of it were engravings of owls. For Annabeth. How had Percy done all this? With the help of good friends. Did he think of this? Annabeth loved it. Almost as much as she loved Percy. Almost.

She tried to keep up the charade of still hating him but she couldn't. Who was she kidding? She couldn't stay mad with him. She broke and smiled back at him. Percy put his arm around her shoulder as they stared across the river, reflections of the yellow fairy lights in the dark blue water, their friends laughing at the feast behind them. Annabeth hugged Percy and said a private prayer to Aphrodite for her perfect man.

Percy smiled to himself and privately thanked Aphrodite for giving him the help of Piper. This day had been perfect for both him and Annabeth. And of course he had to thank the other friends who helped him build the cabin on the lake.

"I'm so sorry for what I did," he whispered into the silence.

Annabeth stared at him with her stormy-grey eyes. They always made him feel uncomfortable and he couldn't tell whether Annabeth was mad or not. Although, if he'd messed this all up, he wouldn't be alive for long. Malcolm would have something to say...Annabeth had to have clever siblings didn't she? Siblings who were so close they'd beat Percy up without a second command.

"It's fine Percy, but you should know better," she sighed into the almost silence of the evening, the dim sound of Grover's reed pipes in the background.

"I know. I cannot keep apologizing," he said, pleading.

"I know you're sorry. You know you shouldn't ever speak to me like that," Annabeth uttered as she stared out onto the lake where the hut lay.

Annabeth's words were true. He shouldn't have told that stupid joke.

"I should really watch my lips." Annabeth smiled.

"Next time you tell me a joke, try not to mock my appearance," she said.

"If people get offended by the type of joke, why do more people invent Blonde-Jokes?" Percy asked.

"Because we get annoyed. Apparently it's funny to think that all Blondes are dumb." _It so isn't_, thought Percy.

"Anyone who thinks Blondes are dumb really need to meet you," he muttered.

As the pair stare out across the river at the hut of the Owl, they begin to walk back to their friends, holding hands as they walk, both forgiven by the other. Percy span Annabeth in a circle, introducing a dance. Annabeth scowled and twisted Percy's hand behind his back. He laughed and so did she. Percabeth was back to normal.

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading! That's last chapter! NOOOOOO!**

**Anyway, you know the score, Review!**

**Yay.**


End file.
